


unfinished sketches

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fairy, First Meetings, Fluff, Hogwarts, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt has a perfect Saturday planed In the forbidden forest, until he stumbles across you.





	

Newt awoke to the early morning sun, shining through the crack in the curtains of his four poster bed. Stretching, and flinging the patchwork quilt back, he almost leapt out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes and his wash bag, he quickly got ready for the perfect Saturday he had planned. 

Pulling his rain boots on before hurrying to the nearly empty great hall, where he had a quick slurp of tea and a slice of toast, before he stood to leave he grabbed a handful of toast for the giant squid. 

Newt walked briskly through the corridors, desperate to get outside and take his first breath of fresh, spring air. 

Newt slowed to stroll once he pushed open the heavy ornately carved door to the grounds. Morning due still clung to the emerald grass, the sun making the drops sparkle like diamonds. 

Newt tossed a slice of toast into the lake, a large Tentacle emerged from the seemingly black water, scooping up the snack and dragging it down to the waters inky depths.

A fond smile on his face, newt carried on down the worn dirt path, and to the edge of the thick forest, where countless magical creatures called home. 

Stepping carefully so as not to disturb anybody. Coming to a clearing, newt spotted a girl perched on a large rock, sketch book in hand, pencil flying furiously across the page, a slight furrow of concentration on her brow. She was rather pretty, newt thought, looking utterly at home among the trees, rays of sun shining through the leaves, and onto her, giving her an almost other worldly glow. 

A fairy was posing opposite her, looking over its shoulder, so the girl could get every detail of the creatures delicate insect Like wings. 

Newt crept into the clearing, unfortunately he wasn’t as stealthy or graceful as he was in his head. His rain boot rustling the leaf littered forest floor, startling the fairy, disappointment clear on the girls pretty face, as the creature fluttered away. 

Newt leant sideways, in front of the saddened girl, ‘excuse me, hello, I can show where the fairies habitat, if you like?’ newt offered, finding his courage. The girl looked up at him with nothing short of wonder, ‘your, your Newton Scamander?’ she asked, slightly taken off guard, newt only nodded. “professor grubblyplank suggested I speak to you, I think she was getting tired of my questions.’ Newt chuckled ‘but I would love to see the fairy habitat, if it’s not too much trouble.’ She added, getting to her feet and bundling up her things.

A broad grin creeping onto newts cheeks, as the pair of you walked through the forest, chatting about classes, creatures and y/n art, which she had promised to show him. Ducking under branches, and stepping over logs, offering each other assistance when required. 

Newt pushed up a thin leafy branch, for y/n to duck under, before he guided her to a tree, where he knew a group of fairies called home. 

Y/n peeked into the hollow of the tree, observing the creatures, the brightest of smiles gracing her beautiful face, her eyes full of excitement as she looked back to newt. 

“oh this is wonderful.’ 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
